Harry Potter Reads The Marauders In Hogworts
by RiverWinchester
Summary: Harry and 13 other characters read about the marauders 7 years at hogworts from my OC Victoria POV in the Room of Requirement. Will Harry like what he hears ? How will Sirius handel the thoughts of his former flame ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter :'(**

**The first line is taken from order of the phoenix after Harry's first detention with umbridge.**

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING **

**Harry POV**

The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight. He walked slowly up the corridor, then, when he had turned the corner and was sure she would not hear him, broke in to a run. Oh how he hated that fowl bitch.

I wonder what my parents did in Hogwarts ... and Sirius and Remus. I sighed deeply to myself because I knew I would never find out. I wish I knew.

There was a big crunch to my left, startled I turn and see a door forming next to me. Not being able to help myself I walk slowly towards the door in suspicion as in all my years in Hogwarts I have never seen a door just appear.

Once I open the door I have to close my eyes as a bright white light fills my vision and I feel something push me into the room with great force.

I open my eyes to see the room filled with thirteen other people, most looking as startled as I.

I stifle my groan as I see Snape standing next to Dumbledore looking as greasy as always.

My thoughts were cut off with a scratch from an unknown woman who just saw Sirius next to Remus. I freeze thinking she was going to shoot a spell at him or try to punch him or something but definitely not what she did. She jumped abnormally high for someone that small and wrapped Sirius is a bear hug.

"Oh my god, Oh my god I missed you sooo much Padfoot" the unnamed girl mumbled into his shoulder but we could all hear her. I nearly snorted at the look on Sirius's face. He looked so shocked as did Remus who was standing next to them and I look of confusion was on everybody's face except Dumbledore whose twinkle was sparkling so bright I thought that I was going to burst his eyes open.

"Vic...Is that you?" Sirius stuttered out with confusion and longing easily seen on his face. Snapes head snapped up at that who had not being paying attention to the conversation and instead was staring into the fire but I dismissed any thoughts about Snape as I watched the scene in front of me.

Vic, apparently, scoffed and shook her head in what looked like fake anguish "siri, siri, siri one would think after seven years of school together you would know my name."

Sirius, baffled by her response, did not get a chance to respond as her attention was grabbed by the snort to her right. She immediately jumped off of Sirius and nearly tackled Remus with a ferocious hug. "Moony" she almost screeched.

Remus winced at the volume but before he could respond he was interrupted by a drawling voice "as touching as this little reunion is I would love to find out how and why we are here."

"Sev" Vic yelled and ran across the room and gave his just as big of a hug as she did to Sirius and Remus.

I think my mouth was not the only one that nearly touched the floor at the sight of someone willingly hugging _Snape_.

I know Ron, Hermione and the twins and Tonks, a were just as shocked as me but I could see no surprise on the faces of Sirius, just distrust, Remus, McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley or Dumbledore.

"Em... excuse me" Hermione mumbled quietly but everybody heard her "but who are you" looking straight at "Vic" who just seemed to realise that there was more people in the room.

"I apologise I am Victoria Poppy White at your service" Victoria did a little dramatic bow.

Sirius snorted "Since when did you call yourself Victoria because I remember you hexing anybody who dared call you Victoria."

She opened her mouth to answer but was distracted by the piece of paper that seemed to float gently down from the roof and drift towards me. I took the paper and went to open it and saw that Victoria's face went pale white at the sight of me but I pushed that thought aside for now and read the piece of paper.

_Dear Everyone,  
Right now you are currently in the Room of Requirement courtesy of Harry Potter_

If I didn't have anyone's attention I sure had it now.

_As he wished to know how his parents life was at Hogwarts and now I T.R.L have created a way to do so. Once you have finished reading this letter, 7 books about your parents life at Hogwarts will appear._

I was amazed and pleased at this. I would finally get to know something about my parents other than that I look like them.

_These books will be in Victoria's point of view._

Everyone turned to Victoria who matched her surname, White.

_Now the only reason for this is because Victoria s the only person close enough to your parents who know all the secrets._

Victoria looked sheepish at this but just shrugged.

_We do apologise as some unwanted information will get out...I hope that professor McGonagall and Dumbledore will try to keep hexing to a minimum as some arguments will occur._

_Enjoy ;-)  
T.R.L._

"Wellll I'm screwed" Victoria said and walked over and plumped down in the middle of the couch. Everyone else followed and sat down in a circle on the couches around the table where, as said in the letter were seven books.

**Please review xx |Severus Minerva professor |  
Seating plan. |Snape McGonagall Dumbledore |**

**- -  
Remus Lupin [ ] Hermione  
Victoria White [ TABLE ] Harry  
Sirius Black [ ] Ron  
- -**

**|Molly Arthur| |Fred George|**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know you were expecting another chapter of this story but I am sorry to say I have lost all inspiration for it.**

**I am putting it up for adoption and I hope somebody would like to take it. If they do they can PM me.**

**I also have a new story out but it Is a work in progress. It's called "Which Reid?" and it a criminal minds and covenant crossover. Please look for it and hopefully review.**

**Byyyyyeeee x**


End file.
